


The Ties That Bind

by LadyElayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short work I created as a bed time story for a few friends. I decided to post it here as well as my Tumblr just for solidarity amongst my works; I might as well have them all in the same location, and subject to the eyes of my friends than to collect dust. Please be gentile, it in no way involves any fandom other than my own devious desires to be graphic :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

Her soft, lush form lies languid across the lush bedding. Waiting, watching as your strong hands twist and wrap, tie and fold the silky chords around her thin ankles. Dragging the dark chording up her lush body, her flesh dimples as she shivers at the tease of it against her thighs…belly…  between her breasts.

 Her nipples harden, become darker, her eyes bright and trusting as your fingers twist the twine below each breast, then back behind her shoulders. Pulling her to sit up against your thighs, you run your fingers lovingly through her dark strands, a moment of care, before firmly jerking her head back and tying the silken chord over her shoulders, the weight of her heavy breasts pull the twine hard against the flesh of her neck. Looping the dark fibers up over her breasts they fix in the back, her elegant wrists twisted and frozen amidst the ties that bind. After pulling and tugging, her body is weak and malleable, quietly waiting instruction. Waiting to see that look of perfect adoration at the beauty of your knots across her pale flesh.

Finishing the final knot, a deep breath escapes your body and with it, she weakens completely, resting fully against your thighs as you bend and lower her onto the bed. Stepping around the bed to see her completely, her breath slow and steady, until your icy gaze meets the amber depths of her soul for the first time.

Her breath hitches, her back arching against the knots, pushing her breasts outward, while holding your gaze as you see her beautiful struggle. The death cry of her dominance gives way to submission as a soft moan escapes her perfect lips. Her breath heavy and laced with desire and she follows your form, stalking its prey around the edge of the bed. At her feet, you pause, drawing your view slowly up her body taking in as every little muscle relaxes, every fiber of her being succumbs to your will.

 As your eyes take in the perfect knotted star pattern above her breasts, your body becomes hard and ready. Admiration and lust flow freely from you, the whole room is filled with your desire for her, your amazement at her beauty and her complete submission to you. Your eyes deep oceans of pride meet hers, she whimpers and her lids grow heavy unable to fully hold your gaze, too much sensation and desire to distract her, she waits… her mind goes blank, her body now on full alert. Her body begs with wordless cries for you to just touch…feel…devour and conquer her. Her thighs tremble against the binds, if she could move her legs would spread instinctively for you, opening to you everything that she is, needing all that is you inside her as deep as possible. To feel your weight upon her, your hands caressing and impacting her flesh. Your fingers teasing and taunting, scratching and clawing.

All an appetizer, a taste to get your palate wet, get your appetite to ravenous levels, to keep your desire just below boiling point before the real fun begins.  Your body is in just a state as hers, your muscles tight with need, your cock straining to escape its confines and bury itself within her tight walls. Your tongue swollen and hungry with the need to dance with hers, to taste her kiss, her lips, the flesh of her nipples, hard and hot. Your breath comes faster, it’s becoming harder to hide your desire from her honey gaze. But watching as the shadow of doubt begins to creep into her mind is perfection, to see as her features momentarily fall, succumbing to the unfulfilled desire within her. The momentary doubt that the master of her lust would hold her at arm’s length, until she was unable to think past the terrible itch beneath her skin.

With a slow smile, You hover over  allowing her to feel the heat pouring off of you, the need and desire falling in waves over you both. Reaching under her knees you pull her ankles up, feet flat on the bed, then press her legs apart, wide enough to slide right between them. Tucking your legs just under her crossed ankles, she can now raise her hips to wrap her legs around your waist. But she won’t…not until you give her permission…which you don’t plan on doing. You want her just like this, wrapped just enough to keep her from moving, but allowing you to slip inside and use her perfect body for your own pleasure.

Freeing your now aching cock from is leather prison, you slide the cloth far enough over your hips to release your tight balls as well. That delicious slap once you’ve driven into her to the hilt sends arousal through your ears straight to your throbbing manhood. Ramming your hard cock deep into her body, her clenching heat swallowing you as her thighs begin to quake. The crescendo of it all is her sweet moans and whimpers. She does love a good deep thrust, but with the torture, the ropes, your weight upon her, she needs more. The bud of her desire is swollen and trembling just as your cock is. Her clit screams for a touch, a sweet torment to thrust her into oblivion. Tonguing her pert nipples, you know exactly what she needs, what she desires and exactly how to give it to her. She knows this as well, and it’s the wait that adds to the blooming passion filling you both.

Pounding into her supple body, holding her to you by the knotted star over her heart you use and abuse her wet heat. Driving that hard, heavy cock deeper with each thrust. A low growl escapes your chest as you rise up and clutch to her hips. Holding firm enough that there’s no escape. The head of your delicious cock strokes against her g spot perfectly, turning her moans and whimpers, to loud cries of passion. She arches into you, spreading her legs further. You feel the hot coil of orgasm start to build as thrust into her faster, harder. Her thighs tremble, her breasts shake and jostle amidst the dark chords holding her bound.

 It’s such a sight to behold, her head thrown back in the beautiful agony of climax, her desire to follow you into oblivion. A guttural laugh fills the room and just as you thrust one last time, knowing your orgasm is nearly controlling you, you reach down and with a soft flick of your wrist your fingers send her into the arms of climax. As her body thrusts and tightens around your cock, she milks the come out of you, her body sucking and tugging you to completion. A loud growl comes from between you both as you collapse just over her. Watching as her breath comes back and a look of true bliss paints her features.

As her eyes open and meet yours she smiles…. “Thank you Daddy…”

 

 


End file.
